


Geological layers of memory

by fire_and_dust



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Collage, Gen, Highlander References, Landscape, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust





	Geological layers of memory




End file.
